Not Forgotten
by Nicky0
Summary: Renny can only remember one thing: her name. After falling into the Hotel she has to stay there ten years before anything exciting happens: Mavis' 118's birthday party. But, the day before Mavis' party, two humans-one with a little reptile in her hair-arrive at the hotel and cause total mayhem. Will Renny be able to remember anything of her previous life?
1. Hotel Transylvania

**A/N: You guys are awesome! You waited and waited! You waited a long time, actually. So, here it is! The first chapter of Renny's final (Actually, there might be a story filled with one shots after this one, but who cares? Renny's awesome!) story. I do not own Monsters, Inc. or any of its products, and same goes for Hotel Transylvania! ON WITH THE DELAYED STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

My head. Ooh, my head! It hurt! "I think I hit something," I grumbled. I flipped off my stomach and landed on my back. "Ouch!" I cried, shooting up into a sitting position. I looked behind me and saw wings that looked similar to a bat's, just not attached to any of my arms. And when I say 'any of my arms' instead of 'either of my arms' it's because I HAD FOUR ARMS!

I felt the wings attached to my spine and when I pulled my arm fingers away, I saw my fingers had long and sharp claws attached to them. The claws started at my first finger joints, and were at least two inches long! As I observed that, I also saw I had blood on my hand. My wings were bleeding, which was why they hurt so much!

I had to find a mirror! What did I look like?! Where the HELL was I?! I ran down a hall as fast as I could (My wings were slowing me down! They were heavy, so I just let them drag on the ground) and into what looked like a woman's bathroom. I looked into a mirror and saw the rest of what I looked like. Large forest green eyes, light orange/pinkish skin, black and brown hair, and when I smiled...when I smiled! My teeth were razor freaking sharp! I could barely take it all in. My claws, my teeth, my skin, my wings, my hair, my arms, my everything!

I leaned against the sink, breathing deeply. "Think, buster. Think!" I told myself, "What can you remember?" I thought for a minute or two, and then had something, "Renny! My name...my name is Renny. Good, Ren. You got something! Now let's try something else. How 'bout a last name?" I had to think harder for some sort of last name, but eventually, I found it. "Boggs. Renny Boggs. No, that doesn't sound right at all. Renny...Renny...L-Law...Lawrence? Yes! I think I have it! Renny Lawrence! I think that's it! Renny Lawrence."

I pat the pockets in my pants and pulled out a little book. I opened it up and saw the words were small, but still legible, even if they were slightly blurred. "Levitating spells?" I muttered, "Odd." I put the book back in my pocket, and left the bathroom.

After twenty minutes of shouting and yelling for someone to help me with my bleeding wings, a man that looked about my age caught me just as I had fallen forward and my vision had started fading into darkness. "Oh my goodness!" I heard him gasp. His speech patterns and his lips were off balance. I let out a small chuckle and he started shaking me, asking, "Miss! Are you alright?! MISS!"

***Time Skip***

My head still hurt, and my back still ached, but it didn't feel like I was bleeding anymore. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying in a bed with a man, an extremely attractive man, sitting next to me. I sat up and he looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh. You're awake." He put the book down and smiled at me. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

"A-a-actually, it's R-Renny. R-Renny Lawrence," I informed him.

"That was more of a greeting, but alright. Nice to meet you, Renny Lawrence!" He shook my hand roughly and then let go of it, "Just a quick question." I gave him a small nod. "Good, because I was going to ask it anyway. Are you a monster or not?"

"Y-yeah. I-I-I'm a m-m-monster," I nodded.

"Good! Because this hotel is for monsters only, and I really don't want a human in my bed."

"Y-your bed?!" I rolled over and let out a yelp as I landed on the floor. "Ow..."

"No, no. It's okay. Now that I know you're a monster, anyway. What happened to you, Renny?" He asked, helping me to my feet.

"Actually, I-I-I d-don't r-really know. I woke up here, with nearly no memory. I could only remember my name. Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"Hm?" He had spun me around and started to dab my wings with a wet cloth, "Oh. Uh, it's kind of stupid."

"It's okay. Let me hear it."

"Alright. My name is Corduroy Montgomery," He told me with a blush.

"...Oh."

"You hate it."

"No, I don't, really! Do you have anything I can call you? Like, Monty or Roy?"

"I just go by my middle name, Cory."

"Alright then, Cory." He stopped dabbing my wings, and put the wet cloth down.

"Your stitches aren't bleeding anymore. That's a good sign."

"Of what?"

"You aren't going to die of blood loss."

"Right..." I got somewhat flustered and just started to twiddle my fingers.

"Come on, I need you to meet my boss," Cory informed.

"Why?"

"To show him you aren't a human like he first thought! I found you, but he saw me take you into my room. He ordered me to stay by your side until you woke up and to find out if you're a monster or not. Now we can tell him you are a monster!"

Cory yanked my arm and dragged me out of his room down to the lobby where his boss was waiting. "Drac! She's a monster alright!"

Cory's boss turned to face us and nodded. "Alright. Then she may stay."

"Good! Can she have a job, please? And a room? Obviously she cannot stay in mine, and-"

"Cory, why does she need a job?"

"She has memory loss. She can't remember a thing, Sir."

"I see. Fine, fine. She can be your assistant," Cory's boss turned and walked away.

"So what do you do, and what would I do?" Cory pulled a stick out of his pocket and waved it. His skin became greener, and his nose longer. His fingers turned longer, and his nails turned black. His clothes turned into a black robe, which ended at the floor, and a large black hat appeared on his now black locks.

"Well, I'm a wizard. Since I'm not a witch, I am not a maid."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the doctor for the hotel just incase anyone gets sick or injured." Cory waved his wand (again) and a hat that looked similar to Cory's (only smaller) appeared on my head.

"There! That shows you're helping me out. Wizards are the best doctors!"

"Then, since I am not a wizard, what will I do?"

"Mostly running errands. Like getting me ingredients for cures, and maybe a cup of tea every once in a while."

"Oh. Alright. It sounds fun."

"Don't worry. It won't be boring. I'll tell you that much. You can start after a good night's sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help myself with the 'The Fault in our Stars' reference. :D**

**Review!**


	2. Sand From Egypt

**A/N: Still don't own MI or HT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Ten years later, and it's almost Dracula's daughter's 118's birthday. Mavis, Drac's daughter, had become a good friend of mine as I stayed in the hotel. At that moment, I was running errands for Cory. I just needed to get some sand from Egypt.

...That, actually, wouldn't be all too hard to get. Murray, a mummy from Egypt, always made these enormous entrances using sand. The maids didn't exactly like it when he first arrived.

I stood near the front door, leaning against the wall, waiting for Murray to arrive. I had a bucket in my hand to scoop up the sand when he made his big entrance. My eyes were closed and my arms crossed over each other. I could tell who entered by the footsteps, and by the smell. Wayne and Wanda, who were werewolves, arrived first along with their many children. "Hey kids, real it in! You're only supposed to make dad miserable!" Wayne called out to his children.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to behave?" Drac asked one of the children, "This is a hotel, not a cemetery!"

"Sorry Uncle Drac!" The child apologized. The child's voice was muffled, so I easily guessed the child had Drac's cape in his mouth.

"Drac!" I heard Wayne and Wanda approach Dracula, "How are ya?"

"Wayne, my old friend!"

"Couldn't wait for this weekend. Always great to be out of the shadows for a couple of days."

"The family looks beautiful. Let me just clean up their filth. Housekeeping!"

I could hear the housekeeping staff fly into the lobby and clean up the children's mess, like fixing the furniture, and cleaning up their pee. Then I heard the children run into someone, boxes falling, and then Drac saying, "Frankie, my boy!" Frankenstein and his wife were at the hotel. By mail. Again. "Look at you! Still traveling by mail, Mr. Cheapo, eh?"

Frank responded, "It's not a money thing. I have a plane phobia. I mean, at any moment those engines could catch-,"

"Fire," Wayne cut in, "Yeah. 'Fire bad!' We know."

"Augustus! Come on! Does that look like Frankenstein's head?!"

"Hey, Drac, buddy, what's going on with your cape there?"

I opened my left eye partially and saw Drac's cape floating in a very odd way. Which could only mean one thing. "Oh! Who pinched me?!"

"Guilty," The Invisible Man spoke up, "You're irresistible."

"Yes, very amusing, Invisible Man. Great to 'see' you," Drac responded, getting Wayne, Frank, and himself to laugh. I rolled my eyes, but still I chuckled at the joke.

"Aw, never gets old," Invisible Man folded up his glasses and then punched Drac in the face. Drac tried to hit back, but Drac missed Invisible Man. The Invisible Man punched Drac in the stomach, and Drac tried clawing at the Invisible Man.

"Okay, you win." Drac pulled something out of his cloak, "Hold this bacon."

The Invisible Man did as told, but questioned, "Why am I holding bac-aah!" Yep. Wayne's kids piled on the Invisible Man to get the bacon.

When I felt a strong gust of wind, and the taste of sand in my mouth, my eyes snapped open, my arms were uncrossed, I got off the wall, and picked up the bucket next to me, waiting for Murray to make his big entrance. He made an enormous pile of sand, and was on top of it. Murray yelled, "Here comes the party!" And slid down the sand pile. I collected the sand in my bucket and ran off as Drac scolded Murray about all the sand in his once sand less lobby.

Five minutes later, I was running down the stairs to the infirmary with the bucket of Egyptian sand in my upper arms. Just as I was about to open the door, the door flew open, hitting me, and knocking me and the sand over.

"Dammit Renny! Can you not mess anything up?!" Cory asked.

"Not my fault you hit me with a large wooden door," I grumbled.

"Oh, never mind. Clean this up and get in here," Cory instructed, walking back inside the infirmary.

I off my butt and stood up. I picked up the bucket, and pulled out my wand. The wand, which was about fifteen inches in length, made of birch wood, painted purple (my favorite color), and had a green tip, was given to me by Cory when I had been his assistant for an entire year. The want made my life so much easier.

Especially when I had an 'episode'. An 'episode' for me, would be me having a horrible headache, and soon after that a blackout. During the blackout, I would always experience a vision. I could see and hear people talking, but I never knew who I saw, or who I heard. Often, I would be in the vision, talking to the other people. When an 'episode' ended, the room I was in was usually a mess, because I went on a rampage of some sorts.

Anyway, I waved the wand, cleaned the sand up, and walked inside the infirmary with the Egyptian sand. "Put the sand in the cauldron, but only half of it, or else!"

"Or else what?" I laughed.

"The hotel and everything in it will explode."

"Oh. Alright, then." I poured in half of the sand into Cory's cauldron. I grabbed the large spoon and began to stir it clockwise. I hummed a tune, and it changed from murky green to bright pink. Cory never made a cure that was pink. Never.

"Cory...I think I did something wrong!"

"No, no. That's supposed to happen."

"Really? What's it doing?"

"You'll see." Cory took out his wand and waved it over the cauldron. "There, that should help it." Cory took a bottle and filed it with the now pink liquid. He gave it to me and told me, "Drink."

"What's it going to do?"

"Drink!" I sighed and drank the concoction. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, and then I froze.

"That...that was gross," I gagged.

"It'll help you when you have an episode. Make you less violent. Though, you will still have the horrible migraines."

"Thanks, but next time, PLEASE tell me when you're going to make me want to vomit."

"Nah...It's more fun to watch you gag."

* * *

**A/N: Review, please!**


	3. Mary Gibbs

**A/N: I don't own MI or HT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Boo's P.O.V.**

After Renny fell through that door, the CDA came. Roz collected Dave and Mr. Waternoose. Both were put under high watch in their new cells, so they were never a problem again. Roz got Kitty and Mike to a hospital, and was extremely shocked to see Randall. At the hospital, she asked Randall when he arrived in Monstropolis, and he told her, "About a year." Surprisingly, Roz wasn't mad. At all. All she said was, "Three hundred and sixty-five hours of community service." Then she left.

No problems.

No trouble.

No Renny...I had to grow up without Mommy. Sure, I had my birth mother, but she was always working. That's why I saw Renny as a better Mommy than my actual mother. After Renny left, nothing was the same. Kitty and Mike could do their best in their jobs, but they tried their hardest. Renny's family...they mourned for the longest time... And Randall? He moved into Renny's room in her apartment to keep her memories strong. He wore her sweaters all the time, and I always thought that was wonderful. Randall took Renny's station and children over, kindly explaining to each and every one of them why Renny wasn't there. They cried, he comforted them, and then he made them laugh. Randall was second best to Renny and, for her, he'd always be number two. Fang tried her best at moving on. She, along with Marie, stayed at her job and tried to keep living. She began to work as Randall's assistant, but Randall told me that every day before she clocked in, she would go into an empty room and cry.

I was eight when I lost my Mommy. It was easy to get. I didn't need any explanations. Mommy was gone, and she would never come back. I knew she was gone forever...

...Sorry. Um, where was I? Right...uh, after Renny was gone, I had to move on if I wanted to get anywhere in life. So, I got good grades in school, joined clubs, and even played volleyball in High School. When I turned sixteen, I met a guy named Johnny. He told me about traveling the world since the day he graduated from high school. I was fascinated, and wanted to travel the world too, so I asked if I could travel with him. He told me, "I don't think so, Mary. Well. How about this. When you graduate, I'll take you to the other side of the world. Alrightie?"

"Yes! But, 'alrightie' isn't a word."

"If you're going to act like that the entire trip, I will not take you."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

And so, two years later, I was going on my first trip with Johnny. Randall, for reasons that were unclear to me, told me he wanted to come with. I agreed, but told him that he's have to find a way to make himself smaller or human, because if he came with me in his normal form and height, Johnny and a lot of other people would freak. Hex gave Randall two different potions. One that would turn him human (and have a height of about 5' 10") and another that would shrink him to the size of a human world lizard. The best part is she gave Randall enough of the potions for a long time.

After a nice visit to a place that looked like a lodge (to me) and getting told wild stories, Johnny said we had to go to the place the man in the lodge talked about.

When we got close to the location of the castle (As the man had put it), Johnny and I saw people that were on FIRE! "What are they, undead?" I mumbled, out of breath from walking so far. Johnny was tired too, but we kept marching forward.

"Could be," Randall whispered to me.

***Time Skip***

Johnny and I followed the flaming zombies into a tunnel to a large castle. Johnny entered the castle first, and I followed inside right after, but...he was gone. I looked around for someone, but...nope! Johnny was gone. And I was surrounded by monsters. Shit. "Randall, I've never seen any of these monsters in my life."

"Then put on your costume. Quickly." I went behind what looked like a luggage cart, and quickly put on the costume that looked like the one I wore when I was a toddler on over my normal clothes (Purple pants, one of Renny's pink sweaters, and white sneakers). I turned around and was met with a fanged frown. "You." The monster grabbed me, and pulled me into a closet.

"Hey, Mary!" Johnny greeted me. He...looked like Frankenstein, truthfully. "Look, I look like a Franken-guy!" At least he finally learned I hated the word 'dude'.

"O...kay," I mumbled, "Hello Johnny. What the hell is happening?!" The monster, Dracula from what I could tell, took off my back pack and started searching through it. The only thing he found was my photo album, filled with pictures of my friends of the monster world and of Renny and myself, which he flipped through.

"...Renny?" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing," Dracula shook his head and handed me my album. I put it in my disguise and put the hood of it over my head.

"So what was he talking about?"

I pointed to Dracula and Johnny responded with a shrug, "Something about sanctity of the hotel."

"Hotel?" Randall mumbled.

"And what about this?!" Dracula snatched Randall off my head, and examined him over.

"Hey! Put me down!" Randall yelled to Dracula. Randall was dropped from surprise, and he was picked back up by me and put back on my head.

"And now we leave!" Dracula ordered.

Once we were out of the closet, Johnny yelled out, "Check it out! I'm a franken-homie!"

"Shut it, Johnny! We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Why? It's only costumes!" Johnny seriously thought this place was fake?! "Whoa, they really stepped it up tonight!" Some how, I just knew Johnny was going to get us killed by a monster.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the entire story won't be exactly like the movie. A lot of the story will be different, and it starts a little after chapter six, I believe. Review!**


	4. Meeting Again

**A/N: Still don't own MU or HT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Boo's P.O.V.**

"Wait, why are we going to the front door? Are we leaving?" Johnny asked.

That was when a small man, hanging from a rope, swung into Johnny, hitting him in his nose. The man greeted Dracula and then Johnny said, "Hey Sniffy, what's goin' on?" I swear, if the monsters didn't kill him, I WOULD!

"Not right now, Quasimodo!" Dracula told him, a scared face appearing on his...well, face, as he pushed Johnny and I behind his back. I heard a small squeak and when I turned to see what was going on, I saw a rat on the end of Quasimodo's nose. I almost let out a scream. I hated rats, and usually fainted or screamed when I saw one.

"What?" Quasimodo asked as the rat squeaked, "No! Don't be absurd! It's not a human but Mister Dracula." ...Sorry, seven years of French class makes me automatically change anything I hear in French to English.

"Oh, well isn't she cute! It's me!" Dracula grabbed the rat off his shoulder and threw...her into some room.

Then a gargoyle holding a tray of...something came up to us and Quasi smiled and said, "The deviled lizard fingers!"

"Deviled lizard fingers?! I asked for spleens and blankets!" Lizard fingers?! Spleens!? I held my mouth closed, trying to hold back my lunch, which was coming back up my throat. I held my mouth shut as Quasi yelled at his helper, and then began to break plates and such on the poor gargoyle's head.

When I turned back to Johnny, he was gone. I looked around for him, along with Dracula, and I finally spotted him when I heard a loud scream.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I heard a loud scream. I ran out of the infirmary, down the hallway, and down the stairs. I saw someone who looked like Frank running around, screaming, bumping into monsters, and he just looked plain terrified. Then he, most likely accidently, grabbed a maid's broom and began to fly around on the broom. He crashed into a girl in an obviously fake (well to me, anyway) monster costume. I heard a loud crunch, but the broom kept going. The boy finally stopped when he crashed into Drac's daughter, Mavis, who was helping Wanda down the stairs. Mavis and the boy tumbled to the ground, and then they looked at each other for a few seconds before Drac pulled Mavis up to look at him.

While he was talking to Mavis, I went to the girl and swallowed a blueberry, which had a potion in it, keeping me at the height of 5' 4". I ate the blueberries because if I didn't eat them, I would grow to the height of 7' 4", which wasn't the right size to work on certain monsters. Plus, I wouldn't be able to fit into any of my clothes.

Anyway, I asked her, "How's your arm, Miss?" Her eyes widened, and she looked me over. She blinked a few times and I chuckled. "Miss?"

"Huh?"

"How is your arm, Miss?" I laughed.

**Randall's P.O.V.**

Her laugh didn't change in the slightest. She looked, smiled, and even acted like my Renny from ten years ago. But it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was because she actually wore jeans, and ate raw blueberries. My Renny hated blueberries with a burning passion! She couldn't eat anything with blueberries in it.

"May I?" Renny asked Mary, who was hit by her idiot friend when he flew around on a broom. Mary gave a nod and Renny smiled. "Good." Renny started to do something to Mary's arm, and then Renny cringed. "Yikes. I...I think your arm is broken." Then, Dracula grabbed Mary's arm (the one that Renny believed was broken) and pulled her with such a force, I fell off Mary's shoulder. I stood up, shook my head, and looked at Renny. She looked down at me and pouted. "Oh. He's just protective of his little girl," Renny informed me as she picked me up and held me in her upper arms. She let out a sigh and started to walk up some steps as I turned a deep shade of pink. I _was_ being held to her...um, you know...large chest.

"Oh, you're turning pink. You're such a cute little monster." She was quiet for a minute or so as she kept walking. I could hear her heart beating, and then she giggled and asked, "So who shrunk you down to this little size?" I looked up at her and shock and she smirked at me. "Come on. Talk. I know you can. You're roughly the same age as me, though I look younger only because I don't age. Now spill your beans."

"A...a close friend of mine." I told her, "Hexington."

"And what's your name? Mine's Renny Lawrence." She chuckled, turning slightly pink, "Before I met any of my friends here in the hotel, I thought my last name was-," Renny froze, both of her eyes going black. She loosened her hold on me, and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Renny?!" I slid out of Renny's loosened grip and climbed to her head. Her head was cold as ice, and her lips started to turn blue. I knew she was alive; her chest was rising and falling. "Come...on," She whimpered. Then, her eyes turned back to their normal shamrock green color. She sat up, making me cling to her neck so I wouldn't fall into her shirt.

"Well...he never said the episodes would hurt any less," Renny shivered, rubbing her arms, trying to get warm. "Okay. The Himalayas. That one's new."

"What?"

Renny took me off of her neck and sighed, "Never mind. Er, let's go find your friends."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter will be the last one for a while. I don't know how long. It could be a few days, it could be a few weeks, it could be a few months. Hell, it could be a year. I'm going to start a new story to get it out of my system. It's been nagging me, so until I update, see you later.**


End file.
